Like Father, Like Daughter
Charlie creates a rift between herself and her father when she tries to tell him her secret. Transcript (Charlie is leaning against her bedroom door, trying to calm herself. She has no way to know whether her father will be angry that she kept it from him, disappointed that she doesn't trust him enough to tell him, or a mixture of both.) Charlie: I can do this. I can do this. It's just a string of words... That will most likely change everything. (She sighs and opens her door, making her way downstairs.) Dad? Mr. Tasker: (He is reading a book and doesn't look up.) Mm-hmm. Charlie: I, uh, I have something important to tell you. Mr. Tasker: Mm-hmm. Charlie: So... Remember when Jenny, Candy, Lena, and I all went walking? Well, we found these. (She reveals her stone, which she is wearing on a string around her neck.) Mr. Tasker: Interesting. Charlie: Yeah... Well, there's something - someone, I mean - else. I guess it's better to show you; I don't know how to explain it. (She transforms, but her father doesn't look up, and she changes back into herself and scowls at him.) Dad, are you listening? (She snaps her fingers in front of his eyes.) Mr. Tasker: (He finally looks up.) I'm sorry, did you say something, Charlotte? Charlie: (She looks shocked before glaring at her father.) Yes, I said something! Something very important! Mr. Tasker: What was it? Charlie: No! If you're going to pay more attention to that book than your own flesh and blood, then I'm not going to tell you anything! All you ever do when you're home is sit in here and read, to heck with the rest of the world! (She storms up the stairs before remembering another wrong.) AND DON'T CALL ME CHARLOTTE!!!! (Charlie gets a bag together, stuffs on a black hoodie and jeans, and leaves the house. She feels herself crying and pulls her hood up. A few minutes later, at Lena's house, she is sitting on her bed studying when she hears a loud and continuous banging on her front door. She answers it to find an angry-looking Charlie with her backpack.) Lena: Charlie? What are you doing? Why do you have a backpack? Charlie: I don't want to talk about it. Can I just crash here for a couple days? Lena: Sure, I suppose, but I'll have to speak with my parents. Charlie: Fine by me; I'll be waiting. (As Lena closes the door, Charlie sits down on the steps, staring dully ahead. After two eternities, Lena finally opens the door.) What's the verdict? Lena: They say you can stay, but does your father know you're here? Charlie: He knows I left. Lena: Well, my mother is going to call your father and tell him where you are. Charlie: Whatever. Lena: (Lena frowns. The Charlie she knows wouldn't say that.) Charlie, are you sure you're okay? Charlie: I said whatever. (Later, after Charlie is asleep, Lena opens her laptop and creates a group video chat with Jennifer and Candy. Both of them answer almost immediately.) Lena: (Not wanting to wake Charlie, Lena speaks in a hushed voice.) You'll never guess who's sleeping on my couch right now. Jennifer: Who? Lena: Charlie. Candy: Why? I thought she lived with her father. Lena: Apparently, not anymore; I saw a map in her backpack. There was a line from here to Missouri. Jennifer: She's running away? Candy: Charlie wouldn't do that; she might be hotheaded, but she still has sense. Something really awful must have happened. Lena: (She gasps, momentarily forgetting about Charlie.) You don't mean...? Jennifer: Wait; let's not jump to conclusions. Did Charlie give any hints about why she left? Lena: No. She said she didn't want to talk about it. Jennifer: Could they have had some kind of argument? Could Charlie have gotten mad at him? Lena: Possibly; she looked furious when she showed up. Jennifer: Okay. Candy: I say we need to get them to reconcile. Jennifer: Candy, things like this usually fix themselves. Candy: But this is bigger than most things like this, Jenny! Charlie wouldn't just up and leave if she had a fight with him about, say, homework or something. Jennifer: Fine. Lena: Let's get them to meet up somewhere. Like that Mexican place they both like. Jennifer: Sounds good. After school? Lena: Sure. Bye, guys. Candy: Bye, Lena! Lena: (She closes her laptop, smiling to herself. She looks at Charlie, still asleep on the couch, some of her hair covering her eyes.) Little do you know... (Lena goes upstairs to her room to sleep.) (The next day, after school, the Society is walking home. Jennifer takes a detour to Buena Comida, the Mexican place. The four of them get a table, and Candy, "noticing" Charlie's father come in, invites him over. Charlie bangs her hand on the table.) Charlie: What are you doing?! Candy: Sorry, Charlie, but this is for your own good. (She, Lena, and Jennifer all walk away and hide behind another table to eavesdrop.) Charlie: (Her father comes over to the table and sits down.) Hello, Dad. Mr. Tasker: Charlotte. Charlie: (She scowls.) Don't call me- Mr. Tasker: I know, I know. Listen, I wanted to talk to you. Charlie: What? Mr. Tasker: So, why did you run? Charlie: Don't play dumb with me: you never listen. To anything, unless it's an audiobook. Mr. Tasker: Hm. Well, I'm sorry. Charlie: Of course you are. Mr. Tasker: No, really. I realize I haven't been around for a while. I missed a lot. So, I want an update. Tell me what's been going on. Charlie:: Well... (Charlie proceeds to tell him everything, save the pool incident. She wants to save that for another time.) Category:Fan Episodes Category:LunarExplosion Category:Ultraman Doubles